


Entre diablos...

by Lachesis_Loud



Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Lesbian Sex, Love, Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:48:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27129482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lachesis_Loud/pseuds/Lachesis_Loud
Summary: La sola visión de cierta mujer, hace que nazcan extraños sentimientos y deseos en una adolescente de Royal Woods, será correspondida?, que piensan sus amigos y familia? es más, que pensaría esa mujer si lo supiera?¡Primer capítulo de esta historia!Esperaba que fuera un one shot, pero creo que no me salen, siempre pienso demasiadas cosas para una historia y entonces crecen demasiado.ATENCIÓN:Esta historia debería de encajar en el capítulo 16 de “El cómo y el por qué”, fanfic de mi autoría.
Relationships: Lucy Loud/OC
Comments: 8





	1. La historia de Lavinia

\-----

La vio una tarde en la vieja librería del centro del pueblo; ella buscaba algún libro de historias de miedo que de verdad fuera bueno; tenía rato pensando, sin decidirse entre Bierce o Derleth, cuando sintió que alguien pasaba detrás de ella, volteó más por costumbre que por verdadero interés y se encontró con unos ojos azules profundos que la miraban. La mujer era alta, de hermoso y pálido rostro enmarcado por el pelo lacio y casi azul de tan negro; su ropa era negra también, y debajo de esta, adivinó un cuerpo perfecto; grandes senos, cintura estrecha, pero no mucho, y unas caderas rotundas, las piernas firmes se iban estrechando hasta llegar a unos pies calzados en zapatos cerrados de tacón de charol negro. Era perfecta.

la chica sintió esa mirada hasta el alma y un silencio espeso invadió el lugar hasta que escuchó su voz

— yo te recomiendo a Bierce, Derleth es un poco más difícil de digerir —

y después de dejarla congelada con una sonrisa, se dio la vuelta y se alejó por el mismo pasillo; la jovencita la miró irse siguiendo su movimiento de caderas, que era un poema.

Todo lo que sucedió después pasó como entre brumas hasta el momento de llegar a su casa, pues apenas al entrar, ya escuchaba la voz de su madre

— ¿eres tú Lavinia? ¿Dónde estabas jovencita? —

— perdón mamá, fui a la librería, necesitaba un manual para la escuela —

miente la chica, haciendo un gesto de disgusto; ella odia ese nombre, la bautizaron así para congraciarse con una tía abuela que ella jamás conoció, esperando algo de su gran riqueza, lo cual consiguieron; prefiere el otro, que es más sencillo: Cecilia, que aunque es el de su madre, es más normal; y no es que la odie, porque su madre no es mala, solo es muy conservadora, pero hay ciertas actitudes que le parecen mucho muy pasadas de moda, hasta de uno o dos siglos atrás. Mientras piensa en esto, sube a su habitación y se tumba en su cama hojeando el libro y pensando en esos ojos azules.

Lavinia se levanta por la mañana en cuanto el despertador da las primeras campanadas, en realidad no durmió demasiado pues entre la lectura y un extraño sueño azul, no hubo mucho descanso; pero ahora hay que levantarse, darse un baño rápido, ponerse el uniforme escolar y bajar a desayunar; nada muy pesado, solo algo de leche y cereal, y después subir al auto para que el chofer la lleve a la escuela; sus padres se levantan más tarde y ella lo agradece, no quiere tener que escuchar a su madre quejarse todo el tiempo o ver a su padre escondido detrás del periódico, fingiendo que se interesa en las noticias mientras la ignora; eso es algo que no le gusta y en ocasiones hasta la deprime; sabe que solo están juntos por el dinero y por ella; no son malos y la quieren cada uno a su manera, pero es difícil vivir en una casa donde antes que una palabra amable o amorosa hay un gruñido. Por eso ama la escuela, ahí donde es ella y nada más, no le importa no ser la más popular o la más bonita; Lavinia desaparece y solo Cecilia vive entre esas paredes de color crema y la multitud de adolescentes ruidosos; ella es una persona casi invisible que se pierde entre la masa de jóvenes que entran a la escuela esa mañana, al parecer este día será de recuerdos porque apenas al entrar, le viene a la memoria su primer día ahí. 

La niña era todo alegría, empezaba la secundaria y también comenzaba a ser realmente independiente, su madre ya no la llevaría ni iría por ella a la escuela, podría ir y venir “sola”, tendría amigos sin esperar una “inspección aprobatoria” por parte de sus padres y, apenas podía creerlo, la habían dejado ir “arreglada como ella quisiera”. En esta escuela de gente rica, el reglamento con respecto al uniforme no era muy estricto: la falda tableada de “tejido escocés” negro con vivos rojos y azules hasta la rodilla (tal vez un centímetro más arriba), blusa blanca de manga larga y corbatín negro con vivos rojos (este solo se usaba el lunes, día de oración) y un suéter azul, el cual podía ser sustituido en verano por un chaleco del mismo color, aunque no fuera de punto, zapatos negros, de tacón no más alto de una pulgada y calcetas blancas a la mitad de la pantorrilla ; pero a este uniforme base se le podían añadir cosas, prendedores, moños, escudos, bordados, etc. etc. todo esto mientras no fueran muy escandalosos, incluso los alumnos podían usar algún tipo de calzado sport que no fueran exactamente zapatos de vestir (siempre y cuando correspondieran a su sexo), aunque, por supuesto, se daban algunas excepciones.

Así que, en ese primer día de clases, Lavinia llevaba todo lo antes descrito, solo que, para sentirse auténtica, llevaba algunas cosas que de inmediato hicieron que muchos, incluidos los maestros, voltearan a verla; de abajo hacia arriba, su atuendo se componía de: botines de vestir negros a media pantorrilla, con las cintas rojas y con calcetas reglamentarias; falda tableada hasta la rodilla (longitud correcta) y cinturón negro con una hebilla que llevaba el grabado de un diablo; llevaba el suéter del uniforme, pero debajo vestía un chaleco azul de raso con la espalda en satín negro y un dragón rojo bordado en ella; blusa blanca con las mangas recogidas hasta los codos, corbatín negro con vivos rojos, el cual tenía un pisa corbatas del mismo color, pero con un colgante rojo que también tenía la forma de un diablo; cargaba una mochila de piel negra muy poco femenina y con grandes hebillas plateadas en forma de cráneo; la chica iba sin maquillaje, regla de la escuela, y su cabello, negro y semi rizado, estaba recogido parcialmente en una coleta, un poco le caía sobre la frente y justo ahí, sobresalían dos puntitas rojas; Lavinia se había puesto dos cuernitos con pegamento de maquillaje, tratando de esconderlos entre su pelo, y apenas sobresalían, aunque para su desgracia, el color los hacía demasiado notorios. Caminó por los pasillos con paso seguro, haciendo que algunos la miraran y empezó a sonar un leve ruido de voces a sus espaldas, lo que la hizo sonreír; sentía que estaba haciendo un gran efecto en la escuela, y al llegar a los casilleros, miró de reojo; muchos la ignoraban, pero también había quienes la veían con cara de sorpresa; sonrió de nuevo y se quitó el suéter para meterlo al casillero, dejó algunos libros y después de cerrar el casillero, enfiló hacia su salón.

Dio un corto paseo por los pasillos de la escuela hasta llegar al aula; no conocía a nadie en esa escuela ya que era nueva y la mayoría de los alumnos eran los que llegaban de la primaria de la misma, pero su presencia fue todo menos ignorada, todos la vieron entrar en silencio y ella caminó hasta su asiento, situado al fondo del salón, en la esquina junto a la ventana; puso su mochila en el suelo, a un lado del pupitre y se sentó con las manos en la mesa; todos la miraron por un momento y ella les dio una sonrisa amable, pocos le correspondieron y solo una chica la saludó con la mano, ella devolvía el saludo, cuando llegó una mujer de edad mediana, vestida en un conjunto negro bastante discreto, entró apenas y levantó la mano hacia ella, llamándola; Lavinia se levantó y fue hasta allá y la mujer le indicó en voz baja que la siguiera. El trayecto fue algo largo, pasillos y escaleras hasta que llegaron a una oficina del otro lado del edificio, al entrar ya sabía que tal vez se había hecho notar demasiado, lo que se confirmó cuando una fría voz la llamó desde el cubículo interior

— pase, por favor —

Lavinia entró caminando despacio y se encontró con un despacho más amplio de lo que hubiera creído; estaba alfombrado en color tabaco, con libreros en las paredes llenos de trofeos, premios y reconocimientos, casi todos académicos; frente a ella estaba un ventanal que iluminaba la estancia y también estaba un gran escritorio, detrás de este había una silueta que al principio no pudo distinguir bien debido a la luz, y de nuevo escuchó la voz que la llamara

— siéntese, señorita De la Mothe; supongo que se preguntará por qué la he llamado... — antes de que la chica conteste, la persona frente a ella continúa —... sé que es nueva en nuestra institución y creo que ciertas indicaciones acerca del uniforme no fueron claras o fueron mal interpretadas por usted; es verdad que no somos muy estrictos en cuanto al mismo, pero esperamos que los estudiantes no sobrepasen ciertos límites. Así que, por esta vez, solo voy a hacerle un llamado de atención verbal, nada de reportes o llamar a sus padres...— Lavinia palidece ante esta insinuación —... por lo que espero que haga caso a lo que voy a decirle: ese tipo de cinturones quedan prohibidos, al igual que el chaleco y el pisa corbatas, ¿entendido?, ciertas imágenes no van de acuerdo con los ideales de esta escuela, y por favor, quítese esos cuernos —

Lavinia asiente en silencio y se queda ahí sentada, esperando el permiso para irse, el cual no tarda en ser otorgado; entonces se levanta y sale del despacho, donde la mujer que la llevara ha estado esperándola todo el tiempo; cuando van por el pasillo le habla

— no te espantes, la subdirectora no es mala, solo que quiere que se respeten los reglamentos lo mejor posible; te acompañaré a los casilleros y de ahí a tu salón, las clases ya empezaron y necesitas permiso para entrar después de la campana —

al llegar a los casilleros, Lavinia dejó todo lo prohibido, se bajó las mangas de la blusa y se puso el suéter, después, se dejó conducir al salón en silencio, apenas escuchó la disculpa que dieron por ella en la puerta y caminó cabizbaja hasta su asiento; a pesar de estar en clase, muchos cuchichearon y rieron por lo bajo, y la chica se sintió más sola que nunca. Así fue como Lavinia Cecilia De la Mothe, dejó de parecer un diablito para ser invisible otra vez.

O eso es lo que pensaba; cuando llegó un descanso entre clases, todos salieron excepto ella, no estaba de humor para salir o comer o algo; su intento de ser alguien diferente a la niña unidimensional que era en casa había fracasado y no tenía idea de que hacer, al menos la llamada de atención solo fue verbal y no llamaron a su madre; si ella la hubiera visto usando las cosas “prohibidas” la encerraría en casa estudiando ahí o la mandaría a un internado. Le había costado mucho trabajo conseguir todos los accesorios que lucía en la mañana, sin hablar del trabajo de estar escondiéndolos hasta que subió al coche que la llevaba y lo difícil que fue ponérselos antes de bajar; todo para que la hicieran quitárselos casi de inmediato. Empezaba a cambiar la tristeza por la furia cuando una voz la hizo levantar la vista, sentada en el pupitre delante de ella había una chica

— oye ¿no vas a comer nada?, el receso casi acaba —

la miraba con unos grandes ojos color oliva y una sonrisa traviesa y brillante; era bonita, morena clara de tipo latino, de pelo castaño muy claro o rubio muy obscuro, atado en una cola de caballo; la reconoció como la chica que la saludó en la mañana y hasta entonces fue que se tranquilizó

— la verdad es que no tengo mucha hambre, me enojó que no pudiera quedarme con mis cosas —

— ¿te las quitaron? vaya, la maestra Hunt viene con todo este año, ¿y no te las devolverá? —

— bueno, no me las quitó, pero tuve que quitármelas y no puedo llevarlas en la escuela —

— caray, y los cuernos se te veían bien jajajaja... hola, soy Lupe Santiago-Loud ¿y tú? —

— Lav... *ejem*... perdón, Cecilia, Cecilia De la Mothe, mucho gusto —

— ¿De la Mothe? ¿cómo Antoine De la Mothe, el fundador de Detroit? —

— se supone que es mi tátara tátara abuelo o algo así, solo que mi familia fue la menos afortunada económicamente hablando, apenas hace poco es que tenemos dinero —

— vaya, vaya, ¿entonces estoy hablando con una descendiente de la vieja nobleza francesa de la región? esto sí es algo nuevo —

— es igual, ¿a quién le importa?; ser de una familia como la mía apesta —

— bueno, cuando eres heredera de la corona del taco y además pretendiente al ducado de la Lynnsagna, solo puedes codearte con lo mejor de lo mejor, “la creme de la creme” como dice mi abuelo —

ambas chicas se miran unos segundos para estallar en carcajadas, después de esto, suena la campana y todos empiezan a llegar poco a poco, Lupe se levanta de la silla y le tiende una servilleta con una bolita tibia y empanizada que huele muy bien

— tomad condesa De la Mothe, que bien que os hará falta para que no muráis de hambre,; al salir os invito a un refrigerio con las mis compañeras —

y haciendo una reverencia, se va a su lugar, donde otras dos o tres chicas hablan con ella; Lavinia se queda encantada, esta chica es genial y muy divertida; olfatea de nuevo el regalo y después lo muerde con precaución; el sabor es delicioso, la mezcla perfecta entre macarrones, queso, y una cobertura crocante de pan muy bien frita, ella no duda en echársela completa a la boca y perderse en ese delicioso sabor; cuando al fin lo traga, mira al lugar donde Lupe está sentada y se encuentra con su cara divertida, le hace una seña de que estaba delicioso, a lo que la chica Santiago responde levantando un pulgar. Las clases de este día no serán atendidas, ya que siempre es la misma cantaleta, hay que presentarse y después los maestros explican de que va a tratarse la clase, como calificaran y que esperan de los alumnos, ninguno va más allá de esto y Lavinia se perdería en el recuerdo de cómo es que fue tocada por el ángel de lo gótico.

Uno de tantos días en que su madre la llevaba al centro comercial para que la acompañara, la dejó vagar un rato mientras platicaba con una amiga, señoras snobs de altas aspiraciones, pero de bajos espíritus, y Lavinia se alejó un poco para encontrarse con un minúsculo local pintado de negro, por fuera solo había un aparador pequeñito que mostraba muchas cosas parecidas a lo que veía en Halloween, y ella se asomó curiosa, todo era obscuro y solo algunas luces que estaban enfocadas en maniquíes descabezados que vestían ropa negra muy rara; sonaba una música que parecía una mezcla de techno con el soundtrack de una película de terror muy vieja, revuelta con coros y una voz muy aguda cantando algo que ella no entendía, pero que sonaba demasiado bien; todo tenía un aire tenebroso, aunque, para su extrañeza, le gustaba; miró mejor la ropa para encontrarse con pantalones cargo con cintos en las piernas y parches de escocesa rojinegra; zapatos de plataforma muy alta o muy puntiagudos, con calaveritas y cadenas o botas pesadas con punta de metal y clavos pegados a ella; chamarras con estoperoles y montones de parches con cráneos y figuras aterradoras; playeras con escenas dantescas y palabras que apenas podían leerse; también vio un mostrador con joyería de todo tipo: anillos, aretes, pulseras, gargantillas y otras cosas que no identificaba, con pedrería muy vistosa o con las formas de calabazas, gatos, diablos y de nuevo las sempiternas calaveras. Pese a lo reducido del local, había un gran surtido de cosas y muchas le gustaron, era algo que jamás había visto y que le atraía la atención poderosamente; estaba distraída cuando escuchó una voz por sobre el mostrador, la niña brincó un poco y se encontró con una muy extraña pero sonriente cara; la dependienta tenía la cabeza semi rapada pero conservaba un mechón de cabello púrpura en la parte de atrás, sus orejas, nariz y boca lucían muchos accesorios como los que había visto en el mostrador y vestía una especie de bata de terciopelo negro ceñida a la cintura con un muy ancho cinturón con estoperoles

— ¡hola amiguita!, ¿te gusta algo? eres pequeña para ser una “goth girl”, aunque bien podrías ser una “emo”—

Lavinia la miró sin atreverse a decir nada; sí le gustaban muchas cosas, pero de inmediato se dio cuenta de que jamás podría usar nada de eso; sus padres, en especial su madre, jamás permitirían que su hija se vistiera así, o escuchara esa música... esa música. Escuchó a su madre llamarla y después de sonreír tímidamente, echó a correr fuera del local, llevaba en la mente dos “palabras” que investigaría: “goth girl” y “emo”.

Los emos no la convencieron, los veía como niños delicados y quejumbrosos, cierta compulsión de autolesionarse le parecía estúpida y esa autocompasión que estaba siempre presente en su discurso le parecía falsa, cuando no hipócrita. Pero lo gótico era muy distinto; había muchas corrientes, desde el gótico clásico hasta el medieval o el rural, el gaélico o el escandinavo; el de américa y el europeo eran muy disímbolos, y todos tenían tipos de música y de vestuarios distintos; varios se basaban en corrientes culturales y épocas históricas diferentes y el darse cuenta de la bastedad de esa subcultura la dejó asombrada; y conforme más averiguaba más le gustaba, encontró listas de escritores que buscó de inmediato: desde los clásicos como Poe o Lovecraft, hasta autores de la corriente romántica como Horacio Quiroga o el naturalismo con Jack London; en realidad casi todo cabía literariamente si en la historia había un elemento obscuro, cruel o que citara al horror de alguna forma, incluso la poesía de Withman o de Nervo. Lavinia de inmediato comenzó a buscar a todos estos autores para “devorar” sus páginas y empaparse de esta subcultura tan nueva para ella. Su madre vio esta nueva afición por la literatura con agrado y le permitió hacerse de algunos títulos, aunque le fiscalizaba toda lectura, por lo que la chica tuvo que pasar muchos de ellos de contrabando, afortunadamente su habitación era el reducto mínimo e íntimo al que siempre tuvo derecho, por lo que una visita general bastaba a su madre para dejarla por la paz y técnicamente nunca entraba ahí. El cuarto comenzó a llenarse de literatura de casi todo tipo en tanto tuviera que ver con lo que Lavinia investigaba, luego vino la música, el rock sinfónico, los grupos dark y el goth rock, y aunque ciertas corrientes del mismo no la convencieron mucho, los escuchó hasta que fue escogiendo unos y otros, toda esta música iba llenando poco a poco su cabeza al mismo tiempo que la música barroca o la medieval; se volvió una esponja que se nutría de todo lo obscuro o subterráneo que encontraba, pero se dio cuenta que necesitaba una guía, algo más cercano que el internet, el problema era que estaba muy vigilada, hasta que entró a la secundaria.

En la escuela había algunas chicas y chicos que también gustaban de estas cosas, pero para ella era difícil acercarse, sobre todo porque la mayoría eran de grados superiores, cuando no de preparatoria, y se sentía intimidada solo de pensar en hablarles; afortunadamente Lupe y las otras amigas que hizo en el salón no la criticaban por esto, y aunque fueran un poco superficiales, entendían que a ella le gustaran cosas “distintas” en cuanto a música o moda se trataba; Lupe incluso pensaba que Lavinia podría llevarse muy bien con cierta tía suya. No es que Lavinia fuera rara, solo era un poco diferente, pero ¿qué adolescente no lo es? además, no era como si sacara ese lado “siniestro y tenebroso” en todos lados, y menos en la escuela, la experiencia no había sido buena; afortunadamente, algunos de ellos no la rechazaron; dejó de importarle ser popular o alguna de esas tonterías, teniendo a su pequeño grupo de amigos, era más que suficiente.

ese día en la escuela todo es como siempre, o más bien, casi como siempre; todas se fijan en que Lupe no está en su mejor día, está algo distraída y no muy animada; varias de ellas intentan averiguarlo, pero no obtendrán nada, Lupe solo dice que no ha dormido bien y nada más; pero a la hora de la salida se encuentran con una sorpresa que, de momento, las deja muy extrañadas: justo frente a la puerta, hay un auto clásico negro perfectamente bien conservado, y aunque es precioso, Lavinia no le hacía mucho caso hasta que algo le llamó la atención; sobre la capota del auto estaba sentada una mujer sacada de la portada de una revista de pin-up de los 50’s: vestía unos jeans de corte pescador muy ajustados, una blusa negra sin mangas anudada arriba del ombligo y que apenas contenía el generoso busto; llevaba el pelo peinado a la moda de los 40’s, con un crepé abultado al frente y liso detrás; sus ojos azules, casi violetas, destacaban tras unos minúsculos lentes circulares ahumados que bailaban en la punta de su nariz, y una sonrisa diabólica enmarcada en labial rojo fuego le adornaba el rostro, ¡estaba preciosa!, pero su corazón dio un vuelco cuando se dio cuenta de que la conocía, ¡era la mujer de la librería! Lavinia siente que le falta el aire mientras se pone roja, muy roja; las chicas contemplaban el cuadro con curiosidad y se congelaron cuando se escuchó una voz que llamaba a Lupe con un grito; desde dentro del auto, una mujer rubia la saludaba agitando la mano; la reclamada dio unos pasos al frente mientras la mujer de pelo negro se acercó rápidamente a ella y le pasó un brazo por encima, Lavinia no podía creerlo, ¡su amiga la conocía! y al parecer eran muy cercanas, escuchó apenas que le decían algo de una clase, pero todo fue muy rápido; la chica se quedó junto a las demás mientras la mujer y Lupe caminaban hacia el auto.

El regreso a casa fue lento, la única idea que De la Mothe tenía en la cabeza era esa nueva imagen de la mujer de la librería, era totalmente diferente a lo que ella recordaba, pero a la vez lucía muy bien, también ese look de pin up le sentaba de maravilla; Lavinia se sorprendió pensando en esos ojos azules y en la sonrisa de labios carnosos, invitantes... ¿p-por qué estaba pensando en eso?... y lo más preocupante ¿por qué de esa forma? el resto del camino fue muy largo para la adolescente. Ya en su habitación, las preguntas no dejaban de brotar de su contrariada mente; ¿le atraía? sí, definitivamente lo hacía, tenía un aire misterioso y magnético que la hacía no solo interesante sino que incluso hechizaba; pero entonces ¿le gustaba?... bueno, era una forma algo fuerte para llamarle a eso que sentía, aunque, no tenía nada de malo que le gustara, las dos veces que la vio se veía muy bien, peinada, perfectamente maquillada, pero sin exagerar, su sonrisa era fatal y su mirada... eso la preocupaba pero lo que más la confundió fue el salto que dio su corazón cuando la vio, ¿por qué...? la muchacha comenzó a temer que estaba enamorada.

La comida y el resto de la tarde lo pasó en silencio, afortunadamente, las tareas la distrajeron por un buen rato; ella estaba muy conflictuada por este descubrimiento, siempre pensó que con el tiempo conocería a un buen chico, se enamorarían y se casarían, o al menos ese era su recuerdo más inmediato, de cuando era una niña más pequeña, solo que hasta donde lograba recordar, nunca le gustó ningún chico, a veces tuvo preferencia por algún actor de cine o de televisión, pero si se ponía a analizar el asunto, no era por su rostro, los veía guapos pero no la atraían así; empezó a darse cuenta de que en las películas siempre estaba más al pendiente de las actrices, las miraba demasiado y se sentía culpable de algo, aunque no sabía de qué, entonces buscaba una contraparte para admirar y esa película la veía con el pretexto del actor o de la historia, pero en realidad había una mujer que le atraía en ella. Se sentía confundida, sus padres, sobre todo su madre, siempre hablaban de los matrimonios heterosexuales como la base de la sociedad y del país, veían con muy malos ojos a los homosexuales y los criticaban abiertamente, cuando no los insultaban; Lavinia creció creyendo todo eso hasta que... se encontró aquí, “enamorada” de esa mujer y con este conflicto metido hasta el fondo del cerebro.

Por favor comenten, sus comentarios me nutren.

¡¡¡POR PIEDAD, COMENTEN!!!


	2. Expertas en fugas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La sola visión de cierta mujer, hace que nazcan extraños sentimientos y deseos en una adolescente de Royal Woods, será correspondida?, que piensan sus amigos y familia? es más, que pensaría esa mujer si lo supiera?
> 
> ATENCIÓN:Esta historia debería de encajar en el capítulo 16 de “El cómo y el por qué”, fanfic de mi autoría.

El fin de semana fue duro para Lavinia, generalmente, todos festejan en Pascua: la búsqueda de huevos, los conejos de chocolate, todo es alegría en las casas, pero no en la mansión De la Mothe; la madre es una muy devota mujer, y la muerte de cristo no es para celebrarse; ella, muy a la usanza católica, lleva luto desde el viernes hasta el domingo y establece una disciplina de silencio y oración en su casa; el ayuno no es absoluto, pero no se come carne ni nada dulce; el padre suele apoyar todo esto, aunque su hija sabe que la religión no es ni por asomo de su interés. A Lavinia todo esto no podría importarle menos, y aunque la fastidia de sobremanera no poder salir, al menos intenta disfrutar el silencio tanto como puede; afortunadamente ha tomado precauciones y se surtió de tanto chocolate como pudo, así su pascua sería menos amarga.

Regresando a clase el lunes, Lavinia estaba contenta, pese a los rezos y el ayuno, pudo estar tranquila y comer bastante chocolate; sus amigas estaban contentas también y aun Lupe tenía una buena cara, por lo que ese día pasó tranquilo; Lavinia quiso preguntarle a Lupe por la mujer de los ojos azules, pero no se atrevía, siempre fue muy apocada y tímida y esto le costaba mucho trabajo pues se trataba de algo que consideraba muy personal, y al menos por ese día, no pudo hacerlo. Pero al día siguiente, Lavinia estaba muy contrariada, su madre descubrió su “trampa” durante los días de guardar así que fue reprendida duramente y castigada; se le prohibió salir, tenía que llegar de la escuela sin tardanza y estar en penitencia en su habitación todo el tiempo; y no es que estar encerrada ahí fuera aburrido, tenía montones de libros para leer, pero le habían quitado su lap top y la chica temía que su madre la revisara y encontrara su música o peor aún, sus imágenes, y si revisaba el historial de internet todo estaría terminado; casi nadie se dio cuenta de ese estado de ánimo excepto Lupe; la chica Santiago-Loud la miraba con curiosidad, se daba cuenta de que en la cara seria de su amiga se adivinaba algo que era distinto a los demás días, y en un cambio de clase, se acercó a verla

— ¿Qué pasa De la Mothe? tienes algo extraño —

Lavinia levantó la mirada al escuchar su nombre, nadie le decía así más que Lupe y se alegró de que así fuera

— pues, es que me castigaron ayer... — Lupe se acerca hasta recargar sus codos en el mesa-banco de su amiga — ...nosotros no celebramos la pascua como la demás gente, mi madre es católica muy fanática e impone esas costumbres en la casa, entonces no tenemos buena comida ni celebraciones ni huevos de chocolate ni nada de eso; solo rezos y ayuno desde el jueves hasta el sábado, pero al contrario de otros católicos, el domingo no hay celebraciones ni nada y tengo que ir a la iglesia tres horas, es súper aburrido; además la iglesia ni siquiera es muy vieja; yo compré chocolates y otros dulces en secreto para no estar sufriendo en esos días, y todo iba muy bien hasta que mi madre revisó mi habitación sin avisarme; buscó en algunos lugares que no esperaba y encontró las pruebas del delito... —

Lupe hace una mala cara, sabedora de lo que significa esto, y a sus espaldas suenan otras voces

— ¡que mal!... ¡no!... ¡puuff!... —

sin que ninguna se diera cuenta, las demás chicas del círculo se acercaron y han escuchado la historia de su amiga, Lavinia continúa — ...después de gritarme como una hora, me castigó dos semanas: me quitó mi lap top, no puedo ir a ningún lado y en casa tengo que estar en mi habitación todo el tiempo, solo puedo salir a lo más indispensable, o sea a comer y al baño —

— que feo... ¿y qué vas a hacer?... tu mamá es rara... —

las diferentes reacciones de las chicas no se hacen esperar y sus expresiones son más o menos solidarias, solo Lupe está en silencio; ella sabe lo que es estar castigada a ese nivel, aunque algunos de sus castigos son más activos: trabajar con su madre o sus abuelos y ser niñera de sus primos pequeños sin sueldo

— bueno y ¿Qué vamos a hacer para que escapes? — le dice Lupe

Lavinia palidece

— ¿escapar? ¡no gracias!, tu no conoces a mi madre, me mataría si eso sucede; los De la Mothe somos conocidos en la “alta sociedad”, o al menos eso dice ella, y algo así la desprestigiaría demasiado; imagínate, la hija de Cecilia Wilkes De la Mothe, una prófuga, una niña que se escapó de su casa donde no le faltaba nada; huy no, no quiero ni escucharla si me atrapa... a-además ¿A dónde iba a ir? —

un coro de risas la hace salir de su idea, Lavinia mira a sus amigas con aire confundido, incluso Lupe se carcajea de buena gana; después de unos minutos, las risas van bajando, justo para que su profesor llegue y les llame la atención por estar fuera de sus Lugares, Lupe se levanta de la silla que ocupara y se dirige a su lugar, no sin antes decirle

— tranquila De la Mothe, en el almuerzo te contaré mi plan —

en el almuerzo, la pandilla se reúne en una mesa alejada del bullicio y los oídos indiscretos, Lupe y las demás comen sin prisas mientras que Lavinia apenas prueba bocado esperando a que alguna diga algo; pero nada, ni una palabra, apenas uno o dos comentarios sobre lo mala que es la comida de la cafetería y que deberían de protestar, se paga mucho dinero como para que no sea mejor, Lavinia suspira resignada, y de pronto, un surtidor de comida se dispara a su derecha mientras es coreado por sonoras carcajadas, Lupe y las demás ríen a más y mejor mientras una de ellas se limpia la boca y tose aparatosamente; Lavinia se une a las risas que cree provocadas por su amiga escupiendo comida y eso la hace calmarse; una vez sosegada la algarabía, Lupe le dice

— muy bien Dela Mothe, ahora que ya estás más tranquila... te iba a contar el plan de fuga, pero creo que te daremos una sorpresa, por favor “ ** _Juanita Banana_** ”, no escupas la comida de nuevo... — las demás ríen otra vez; Lupe tiene un apodo especial en español para cada una de ellas, menos para Lavinia (todavía no sabe su primer nombre), la verdad es que Cecilia De la Mothe es muy rimbombante, y no ha tenido mucho tiempo para pensar uno tampoco — ...como te decía De la Mothe, la cosa es muy sencilla, lo único que tienes que hacer hoy es llegar a tu casa temprano y esperar, esto es a prueba de tontos, además, no es la primera vez que lo hacemos verdad? —

la respuesta es un murmullo de risitas, un grupo de caras sonrientes y miradas cómplices entre las del círculo; Lavinia entiende poco y no sabe qué va a pasar, pero solo espera que esto no haga que su castigo aumente.

a las 4 de la tarde en punto, la campana de la residencia De la Mothe suena, la hora de la comida pasó apenas y en esa casa no hay mucha actividad; después del segundo toque, el mayordomo acude a ver quién diablos llama a esa hora; es difícil poder obtener algo de la excelente cava de vinos del señor, y justo ahora que pudo hacerse con media botella de amontillado... en fin; al abrir la puerta, el hombre se topa con cuatro jovencitas sonrientes; una de ellas, una chica apiñonada de pelo claro y grandes ojos color oliva, le pregunta muy correctamente

— buenas tardes, ¿me podría decir si se encuentra en casa la señorita Cecilia De la Mothe? —

el mayordomo se recompone un poco, y a su vez pregunta

— disculpen las señoritas, ¿a quién debo anunciar? —

— somos sus compañeras de la escuela, si necesita un nombre por favor anuncie a **_María Guadalupe Santiago-_** Loud —

el mayordomo duda un poco, el nombre no lo ha entendido, pero hará lo que pueda

— pasen por favor, un momento —

y se va con prisa a ver a la señora, esto es algo que no había pasado antes, al menos no que él lo recuerde.

La madre de Lavinia está en su habitación, leyendo revistas de sociedad, cuando llaman a su puerta

— disculpe señora, ha venido un grupo de chicas a ver a la señorita Lavinia —

— pasa Perkins —

— disculpe señora, en la puerta está un grupo de... —

— te escuché la primera vez, ¿y vienen a ver a Lavinia? qué raro, nunca me ha mencionado que tenga amigas —

— dijeron que son sus compañeras de colegio, me dieron un nombre pero creo que está en español “marría huadaloupe Santeago Loud” o algo así, disculpe mi pro...—

la señora De la Mothe pega un salto al escuchar lo último

— ¿dijiste Santiago-Loud? —

— s-sí señora, al menos eso entendí —

— bajo de inmediato, pasa a esas niñas al recibidor—

el mayordomo baja y conduce a las chicas al recibidor, y casi de inmediato llega la madre de Lavinia

— buenas tardes, niñas —

—buenas tardes, señora—

responden las chicas a coro, ojos brillantes y sonrisas enormes; algunas luchan por contener la risa, no se sabe si de nervios o por lo ridícula que parece en sus formas la señora De la Mothe

— entiendo que vienen a ver a mi hija Lavinia —

la mención de ese nombre hace que las sonrisas desaparezcan, ¿Lavinia?... Cecilia De la Mothe, se llama Lavinia?...

—s-sí, es nuestra compañera de clase y teníamos que hacer un trabajo en grupo, p-pero nos asignaron los equipos cuando ella salió al baño y no pudimos decirle nada después, salió muy rápido de la escuela —

— ¿eres tú María Santiago-Loud? —

— sí — responde Lupe con seriedad, esto lo merece

— ¿tu madre no será acaso Loraine Santiago-Loud? no la conozco personalmente, pero es una reconocida mujer de negocios —

— justamente...— dice Lupe con una sonrisita de victoria — ... ella es mi madre, es la secretaria de comercio del condado y es vicepresidenta de la cámara de comercio de la región de los lagos; también es parte del consejo directivo de “LLCC - boutiques, spa & resort”, propiedad de mis tías Lenore Loud y Carlota Casagrande; y junto con mi padre son socios de la cadena de micro mercados “Casagrande´s Market” — dice la chica, disimulando apenas el sonsonete de algo aprendido de corrido y que no es la primera vez que repite; la madre de Lavinia sonríe complacida, al parecer su hija ha acertado por primera vez en mucho tiempo

—vaya, es un placer pequeña, nosotros somos Los De la Mothe, herederos del fundador de la ciudad de Detroit, nada menos; ¿ y ustedes niñas, no se presentan? —

la madre mira a las otras chicas con escepticismo, hay que ver quien más es amiga de su niña. Las chicas se miran entre ellas y se presentan una a una

— buenas tardes señora, mi nombre es Joanne Bain-Naine, mi padre es John Bain-Naine y mi madre es Blanche Bain-Naine, somos descendientes de los fundadores de Royal Woods; mi padre es empresario maderero, el mayor de la región de los lagos —

— ¡claro!, ¡claro! tu madre es Blanche, la presidenta de la sociedad de damas notables de Royal Woods, un gusto pequeña, un gusto—

— Buenas tardes, mi nombre es Pierrette Lit-Cassé, soy hija del matrimonio Lit-Cassé, dueños de la naviera “Lit & Co.”, los principales transportistas de materia prima y carga en general de la región de los lagos —

— ¡por supuesto! tu madre es Pierrette, la vicepresidenta de la sociedad de damas notables, un placer pequeña, un placer —

— un gusto señora, mi nombre es Candance Sandra Wendolyn Pinkerman, hija de Allan Pinkerman VIII y Wendolyn Pierce, mi padre es dueño de las agencias de seguridad Pinkerman en toda Norteamérica —

— un gusto conocerlas pequeñas, que bueno que visiten a mi Lavinia, sobre todo si es por algo de la escuela, a veces llega a ser un poco descuidada, ¡Perkins!...—

el mayordomo se presenta — diga usted señora —

— ...por favor anuncia a estas niñas con la señorita Lavinia, pídele que baje y prepara algo para ellas, ¿quieren te o alguna bebida fría? —

todas se muerden los labios para no reír, mientras Lupe toma aire y responde

— muchas gracias señora, esperaremos a “Lavinia” para ponernos de acuerdo —

después de unos minutos de silencio algo incómodos, Lavinia entra al salón, se le ve perpleja mientras se acerca a saludar a todas de beso y diciendo “hola” en voz baja, la señora De la Mothe se levanta del sillón y se despide

— muy bien pequeñas, las dejo, un gusto conocerlas —

y se retira con una sonrisa disimulada en el rostro, esto es algo que ha estado buscando por mucho tiempo, poder alternar con las familias de renombre de la ciudad, y curiosamente lo encontró de la manera menos pensada, ahora está segura de que obtendrá reconocimiento real dentro de la alta sociedad de la región como lo que es, una auténtica descendiente del fundador de la ciudad de Detroit: una De la Mothe.

Lavinia y las chicas suben a la habitación de esta y al llegar a la puerta se detienen, Lupe y las demás forman un pasillo y le dicen muy teatrales

— señorita Lavinia Cecilia De la Mothe, haga el favor de invitarnos a sus aposentos —

lo que la anfitriona hace con una gran sonrisa, su madre les dijo ese nombre que tanto odia, pero pues es lo de menos, sus amigas están aquí y ella está feliz.

Al entrar, se dan cuenta de lo sobria que es su habitación, aunque claro que hay detalles que las hacen reconocer el estilo de su amiga; es muy amplia, con papel tapiz gris muy elegante imitando un patrón de gobelino, sin carteles en las paredes, pero con reproducciones de cuadros clásicos, la mayoría de temas trágicos u obscuros; la sólida cama de dosel y un buró con lámpara; el espejo ovalado de cuerpo entero con base al piso, un secreter clásico que se ve muy viejo, pero en excelente estado, todo en negro; dos libreros enormes del suelo al techo, llenos de libros y junto, un sofá con una lámpara de pie; una pantalla y montones de películas, la mayoría de terror; un gran closet con ropa normal, pero que tiene una sección de caros vestidos formales, tal vez demasiado caros y demasiado formales; ellas se dan cuenta de que su amiga no es como ellas, al menos no todavía, pero el gusto por lo “gótico” es notorio; las chicas se tiran en la cama o en la gruesa alfombra de lana, y por un momento se quedan calladas, están saboreando su triunfo, el escape fue todo un éxito. De inmediato comienzan a jugar, a curiosear las cosas o a preguntar todo lo que se les ocurre; Lavinia está un poco preocupada por el ruido, pero no dirá nada, Lupe la jala junto a ella en la cama y comienza a preguntarle

— entonces ¿te llamas Lavinia, no? ¿Por qué no nos dijiste? no es un nombre feo, un poco extravagante tal vez, pero feo no —

— me pusieron así para complacer a una tía abuela de mi padre y ver si así les dejaba algo de dinero; al parecer funcionó, de ahí vienen esta casa y otras muchas cosas, pero no me gusta, yo nunca conocí a esa señora y el dinero solo ha servido para que mis padres se lleven cada vez peor; aunque eso no importa ahora, no puedo creer que mi madre haya roto el castigo que me impuso, ¿Qué le dijeron? —

— le dijimos quienes somos, hijas de familias ricas y de abolengo, como tú; no es la primera vez que utilizamos esto, al parecer nuestros padres tienen eso en común... —

Joanne interrumpe

— mentiras Lupe, tus padres son todo lo opuesto a los nuestros, tienen mucho dinero pero tú casa no es ni la mitad de grande o fría que la mía, no tienen criados, y lo más importante, se quieren mucho... —

otra de ellas entra a la plática también — ...ay sí, el día que me los encontré diciéndose cositas en español, casi me muero de la envidia, mis padres apenas se hablan... —

— ...los míos son demasiado estirados, aunque creo que todavía se quieren, nunca serán como tus padres —

— ¡y tu mamá, tiene una figura!; la última vez que fue a la reunión de padres de familia, era la envidia de todas las señoras, y los chicos se la comían con los ojos... —

— ... tu papá es bastante apuesto también, se ve como esos latinos ardientes que salen en las películas... —

Lupe se sonríe engreída de todo lo que dicen de su familia

— jejejejeje, lo sé, lo sé, soy muy afortunada; pero no es tiempo de alabarme, ya que estamos aquí pongámosle diversión a esto...¿Lav... perdón, De la mothe, no tienes computadora o algo para poner música? —

— mi mamá me la quitó, ¿estoy castigada, recuerdas? iré a pedírsela, supongo que mientras ustedes están aquí puedo decirle que es para “hacer la tarea” —

todas ríen y Lavinia sale a buscar a su madre, quien ahora está abajo, en la sala; sigue metida en sus revistas de sociedad mientras toma té, cuando su hija se acerca, ella levanta la vista y pregunta

— ¿necesitas algo hija? —

— perdón mamá, pero necesito la computadora para hacer el trabajo, sé que estoy castigada, pero...—

— no te preocupes hija, estoy gratamente impresionada de que te hayas hecho de amigas tan rápido, y que amigas, ni más ni menos que las hijas de algunas de las más importantes familias de la región, estoy orgullosa de ti; hagamos una cosa, voy a levantarte el castigo y nos olvidaremos de él, solo te pido que seas respetuosa de nuestras creencias y costumbres; ahora que estás creciendo es importante que empieces a madurar para poder encontrarte un buen marido; oye, ¿alguna de tus amigas tiene hermanos? sería lindo que pasaran a ser familia ¿no?; jajajaja ...está bien, está bien, no hagas esa cara, solo era una idea; tu computadora está en mi vestidor, a la izquierda en la tercer gaveta, no vayas a hacer un desorden por favor, chau mi amor—

Lavinia da las gracias y se retira, su madre tiene ideas demasiado extrañas, ¡apenas tiene catorce años!, jamás pensaría en casarse a esta edad, y tal vez nunca. Una vez recuperada su computadora, regresa a su habitación para encontrarse a sus amigas probándose su ropa, algunas semidesnudas y otras en proceso de ponerse sus vestidos; esto la perturba de sobremanera, no está enojada, pero ver esos cuerpos, las miradas brillantes y... un escalofrío la recorre desde la punta de la cabeza hasta los talones y de regreso, pero al pasar por cierta parte de su cuerpo, no puede evitar sentir un pequeño choque eléctrico, Lupe se le acerca juguetona

— hey, hagamos una pasarela, tienes unos vestido de lujo, yo he estado en desfiles de modas con mis tías y he visto como se organizan, no importa que seamos pocas —

la idea es aprobada unánimemente y de inmediato se organiza todo, las lámparas harán de reflectores y detrás de la cama será el cambiador, aprovechan el dosel para colgar todos los vestidos ahí y así hacen una cortina, la alfombra será la pasarela y ponen el espejo frente a ellas para aprovechar la luz de la ventana; entonces se organizan, cada una escoge tres vestidos y pasa a modelarlos, las demás hacen de público y van tomando turnos. Lavinia está encantada con esto, ella jamás pensó que podría hacer nada así, siempre estuvo encerrada en casa sin ir a la escuela, tenía una tutora que le daba clases y hacía los exámenes cada semana, casi nunca la llevaban a algún parque o a algún espectáculo, podía contar con una mano las veces que fue al cine y ni hablar del circo, su vida pasó entre estas paredes hasta que le anunciaron que iría a la secundaria, una escuela muy cara, exclusiva de las mejores familias de la zona; pero encontró amigas, ¡y que amigas!, pero ellas no sabían... en realidad nadie sabía, nunca le ha dicho a nadie, entonces el pánico se apodera de ella, ¿qué pasa si se dan cuenta? ¿pensarán que las estuvo espiando? se quedaría sola en la escuela, tal vez hasta la expulsarán; un grito la saca de sus pensamientos, el cordel de donde colgaron los vestidos en el dosel se ha reventado y la ropa se ha caído, todas corren a levantar a la ropa y ayudar a quien se cambiaba para tomar su turno en la pasarela, Lavinia también se acerca para ayudar, pero se congela cuando ve a una de ellas solo en panty, con los senos al aire; esa piel rosada, los pezones casi del mismo color y abultados por el frio, ella se pone muy roja y sin saber qué hacer; Lupe la mira y llega al rescate

— n-no te enojes Lavinia, levantaremos todo y lo dejaremos como estaba, no te preocupes —

todas corren a levantar y ordenar, y Lavinia no acierta a decir nada, Lupe le guiña un ojo en esas idas y venida y Lavinia se da cuenta de que ella lo sabe, ella descubrió su secreto; todas vuelven a ponerse su ropa y se sientan en el sillón de lectura, Lavinia esta frente a ellas, cerca de su cama, y se miran sin atreverse a decir nada, Lupe se acerca y le dice en voz baja

— tranquila, tu secreto está a salvo...— y después en voz alta —ya está, por favor no te enojes —

— no, no se preocupen; yo-yo no estaba enojada, pensé que alguna se había lastimado, estaba asustada... ¿no pasó nada verdad? p-perdón, nunca había jugado así con nadie, siempre estuve encerrada en esta casa, siempre sola, gracias por venir... (snif) gracias por ser mis amigas.. ( snif) —

y cae de rodillas llorando, se siente tan feliz; todas corren a abrazarla y llorarán con ella en su fraternidad de chicas locas y despreocupadas. Cuando la señora de la Mothe sienta que es prudente revisar a esas chiquillas, toca la puerta para escuchar un — adelante — y al entrar, mira a las chicas alrededor de la computadora con cuadernos y un montón de hojas sueltas, les sonríe mientras pregunta

— hola chicas, ¿todo bien? veo que trajiste algunas sillas hija, por favor dile a Perkins que las regrese a su lugar en cuanto terminen, ya está anocheciendo; ¿se quedarán a merendar algo pequeñas? no se preocupen, no es ninguna molestia —

las chicas asienten en silencio y la señora se despide, cierra la puerta de nuevo, y las deja; después de un rato, la tarea ya está hecha, y las chicas vuelven a sus juegos y chismorreos, hasta que Perkins anuncia que es hora de la merienda, entonces saben que tendrán que despedirse, pero no ha y problema, mañana volverán a verse en la escuela y serán esa pandilla feliz de nuevo; en cuanto a su secreto, confía en Lupe, pero sigue preocupada.

.

.

.

.

.

Nota:

Todo lo escrito en **_negritas y cursiva_** está en español

Segundo capítulo de esta historia, esto está pasando en el capítulo 16 de mi fanfic, “El cómo y el por qué”

Gracias por seguir leyendo

Por favor comenten, sus comentarios me nutren ¡comenten! ¡POR PIEDAD!


	3. Contacto fugaz

Los días restantes de esa semana serán tan felices que Lavinia apenas se da cuenta de que el tiempo pasa, sus clases pueden ser aburridas, horribles o totalmente soporíferas, pero no importa demasiado cuando tiene a su pandilla cerca, el único problema es que su madre se ha interesado demasiado en ellas, pero es el precio que hay pagar por estar en esa escuela y con esas amigas, aunque ella está dispuesta a pagarlo.

El jueves, las chicas han quedado para ir a casa de Pierrette , posiblemente hagan una pijamada y tal vez hasta pasen el fin de semana completo ahí, dependiendo del tiempo en que su familia no esté, pero todo se viene abajo cuando Pierrette les anuncia que su hermano mayor no saldrá con la familia y se quedará en casa, cuidándola; Joanne y Candace tuercen la boca, el joven es insoportablemente egocéntrico y un pervertido de lo peor, y aunque respeta a su hermana en ese aspecto, las amigas no han tenido tanta suerte, por lo que han preferido ir a esa casa solo cuando están 100% seguras de que él no estará; mientras las demás se quejan y piensan en una alternativa, Lupe les anuncia que no podrá estar con ellas, tiene que ir a Detroit a visitar a su familia paterna, las otras chicas le piden que se quede, pero Lavinia, quien la mira unos instantes, se da cuenta de que la "latina" está animada por ir a esa visita y se pregunta del porqué; aunque ya con el plan roto, ella se da cuenta de que no tiene nada más, así que ese fin de semana lo pasará buscando que hacer para distraerse.

Al lunes siguiente, las chicas se reencuentran en el salón para chismear lo que han hecho el fin de semana; Lupe no cuenta demasiado, lo suyo fue estar en Detroit con sus tías y comer toneladas de comida mexicana, de la cual les trae un regalito: tamales; todas se alegran por eso, y mientras comen el regalo, cuentan sus respectivos fines de semana: Pierrette ha optado por salir al viaje de fin de semana con sus padres, fueron a Chicago, y mientras su padre arreglaba unos contratos, ella y su madre fueron de compras y estuvieron en un spa, de la cadena "LLCC", por supuesto; la señora Lit-Cassé adora los tratamientos y los masajes, aunque a la chica solo le interesa estar en los saunas o las piletas de agua; Candace se la ha pasado metida e n su casa, haraganeando; y Joanne salió con un chico, pero después del escándalo que hacen las demás y la lluvia de preguntas, ella cuenta que fue una cita muy sosa, por lo que tampoco hay demasiado que contar; se hace un silencio mientras todas se miran entre sí, falta alguien por hablar y los ojos se fijan en Lavinia, ella no ha contado nada de lo que hizo ese fin de semana

—yo no hice nada tampoco, estuve la mañana del sábado en la biblioteca y por la tarde fui a la tienda goth que está en la pequeña plaza a un costado del cementerio, compré unas revistas y fui a casa... — la chica regresa mentalmente a ese día — ...esperaba encontrarm... —

— **¡¿... con alguien?!** — Candace intenta completarle la frase

— n-no, no... e-esperaba encontrarme el... el nuevo número de la revista "Tapophilia" **(1)** , sí, e-eso, pero me dicen que llega hasta la próxima semana —

Lavinia mira a sus amigas conteniendo el aire, al parecer las ha engañado, la verdad es que esperaba encontrarse a esa mujer; alguna vez pasó por ahí en el auto con su madre y la vio a lo lejos, desde entonces va a ese lugar esperando encontrarla, lo cual no ha sucedido; no lo admitiría frente a nadie, pero la ha estado buscando en todos los lugares a los que ha ido, aunque hay que aceptar que no sale demasiado y solo va a lugares más o menos concurridos, por los que su búsqueda es bastante limitada; y aunque sabe donde es más fácil encontrarla, se niega a dar ese último paso; preguntarle a Lupe por ella sería peor que la muerte, seguramente su amiga tendría demasiado interés en saber por qué... no, ni hablar, seguirá buscándola ella sola, Royal Woods no es tan grande.

después de un día de escuela monótono, la tarde la pasarán en casa de Joanne, comiendo chatarra en cantidades industriales mientras en la mega-pantalla se reproduce una película que es ignorada por completo; ya anocheciendo, las chicas se despiden, un auto elegante se lleva a Candace y a Pierrette, mientras Lupe y Lavinia se van en otro, enviado por Lori; ellos no tienen chofer, pero la señora Santiago-Loud no dejará que su hija camine medio pueblo hasta su casa y no habrá inconveniente en que, por el camino, lleven a su amiga a la suya.

El día siguiente es calca de los últimos: clases, apuntes, chismes en el comedor a la hora del almuerzo, tal vez algún regaño por no poner atención, por usar el celular en el salón o por pasar algún recadito tonto; pero la salida será excepcional. Terminadas las clases, las chicas caminan por el pasillo principal hacia la salida; van riendo y bromeando sobre la cara perdida de Lupe, quien solo sonríe apenada, al parecer han pasado algunas cosas interesantes en su vida el día anterior, pero son cosas muy personales que no puede decirle a nadie; ya afuera del edificio, todas se detienen deslumbradas al ver que cierto auto clásico está estacionado al frente de la entrada, ellas lo reconocen de inmediato, pero hay un deslumbrante elemento nuevo: recargado en él, un "exageradamente" guapo hombre de pelo blanco se distrae mirando al celular mientras bebe un refresco, al frente, recargada en el cofre, la chica pin up de la vez anterior les ofrece una vista inquietante a los chicos que pasan, y del interior se asoma de nuevo la linda rubia que grita

— ¡hey, Lups! —

Lupe se ha puesto de mil colores mientras escucha el grito, ¡¿el tío Lincoln?! ¿Qué hace aquí? ¿y por qué vienen ellas con él? sus amigas voltean a verla de inmediato, unas suspiran y otras cuchichean

— hey, ¿lo conoces?... ¡qué guapo!... ¡se ve increíble!... oye ¿y esas quiénes son?... ¿y la mujer de negro? —

Lincoln levanta la mirada al escuchar el llamado de la rubia y las chicas casi gritan, la barba blanca de dos días, esos claros ojos azules, la sonrisa franca y el gesto confiado, Lupe se sorprende babeando al verlo, pero se pasa el dorso de la mano por la boca rápidamente, afortunadamente sus amigas están igual de embobadas que ella y no lo han notado, Lincoln se acerca despacio y todas lo miran como un ángel bajando del cielo, a Lupe le pican un poco los celos y se adelanta

— ho-hola tío Lincoln, ¿p-por qué han venido? —

a sus espaldas escucha los murmullos de sus amigas

— ¿es su tío?... desde ahora será mi sobrina jajaja... ¡cállate! te va a oír... por dios ¡míralo!... —

antes de que el hombre conteste, La chica Santiago se ha adelantado para abrazar mimosa a su tío y darle un beso en la mejilla, haciendo que él se sorprenda, al tiempo que se escucha un corito de voces algo decepcionadas.

Lavinia es la única que ha pasado olímpicamente de ver al hombre para centrarse en la chica pin-up, su pose descuidada tan estudiada, el pelo negro brillando al sol, los labios rojo sangre... su corazón late tan fuerte que cree que todos alrededor lo escucharán, pero las demás están muy ocupadas oyendo lo que Lupe habla con el hombre

— hola tío, ¿entonces vinieron por mí? —

— sí, Lily trabaja conmigo hoy y me dijo que aprovecharíamos para tu clase de dibujo —

un vivo color rojo se ve en la cara de Lupe mientras sus ojos se pierden un momento, sus amigas lo notan cuando ella se vuelve a despedirse apenas agitando la mano, pero todo se quedará en ideas raras por parte de las demás, todavía alguna le dirá con tono zalamero

— ¿puedo apuntarme a la clase de dibujo también? —

al escuchar esto, el hombre se sonríe algo apenado al tiempo que Lupe se aferra a su brazo y voltea para sacarle la lengua a sus amigas mientras les guiña un ojo, después se van hacia el auto y deja que la galantería de su tío le abra la puerta; ella sube despacio, como si de una princesa de película se tratara, y espera a que el peliblanco y la chica pin-up, quien se ha entretenido en modelar descuidadamente su soberbia anatomía, suban también; las chicas se han acercado despacio al auto, y al arrancar, Lupe y la otra mujer les envían un beso, que deja muy en claro quiénes son las afortunadas

— ¿de dónde demonios salió ese dios griego? esa Lupe tiene mucha suerte... —

— vaya que sí —

dice Lavinia en un suspiro apenas contenido, las demás chicas la miran unos momentos y después todas ríen escandalosamente, De la Mothe se pone muy roja y baja la mirada.

Al llegar a su casa, Lavinia se tira en la cama mientras se lamenta por su timidez, de nuevo la ha visto, de nuevo ha estado frente a ella, tan imponente y enorme en su belleza, estaba a su alcance y no se ha atrevido a nada, ni un saludo o una pregunta, solo ha suspirado y ha pretendido que ese beso que la mujer mandó mientras el auto arrancaba, era para ella.

Despertar cuesta trabajo cuando las lágrimas han sido la canción de cuna de la siesta vespertina; Lavinia lloró un poco por tristeza y un poco por impotencia, reconoce que está perdida de amor por esa mujer a la que apenas conoce y de quien no ha escuchado más de diez palabras en una voz y una imagen que desgasta de tanto recordarla en su mente, recuerda un vago perfume que ahora sabe son violetas más uno más discreto a libros, a biblioteca; tiene una lucha interna por preguntarle a Lupe quien es esa mujer, tiene que ser una pariente cercana, pero la chica teme que sea la esposa de su tío, la posibilidad la tortura porque ¿Qué hará con todo ese sentimiento? ¿con todo ese amor que brotó de pronto y la golpeó tan súbitamente?; era claro que no podría decirle cuánto la amaba, tendría que callarse y solo conformarse con admirarla desde lejos, sufrir en silencio y esperar a que ese amor muriera antes de que la matara...

Frente al espejo, la visión de su cara pálida y sus ojos rojos por el llanto la hacen darse cuenta de lo ridículo que se ve todo esto, no es que no sea real, simplemente no hay que sobre dimensionar el asunto, Lavinia decide que tendrá que enfrentar la realidad con la máxima entereza que pueda y ya verá lo que pasa después.

La mañana encuentra a Lavinia con unas discretas ojeras y una decisión definitiva: hablará con Lupe sobre la mujer, le preguntará quien es y su relación con ella; se acabó el sufrimiento tonto, ella ha decidido enfrentar todo el asunto con valentía. En cuanto llega a la escuela, busca a Lupe y le dice que necesita hablar con ella, la Santiago-Loud la mira con curiosidad, pero le dice que sí y empiezan las clases de ese día; Lavinia está nerviosa, pero resuelta, y las demás, ignorantes de lo sucede, se dedican a preguntarle tonterías a Lupe sobre su tío.

Cuando llega la hora del almuerzo, Lavinia se levanta y se acerca presurosa al lugar de Lupe, esta se ha levantado apenas cuando siente que su amiga "dark" la toma con fuerza del brazo y le dice en voz baja

— ven conmigo... —

hay algo de orden en la voz, así que Lupe se deja llevar mientras las demás las ven salir, dudan unos segundos antes de entender la situación y se lanzan en su persecución, pero es demasiado tarde, no se les ve por el pasillo y cuando vayan a asomarse a los baños o a la cafetería no encontrarán señales de ellas.

En el fondo del salón de música, hay dos chicas que jadean por la carrera precipitada que acaban de hacer; Lupe levanta la cabeza y mira a Lavinia, quien la condujera de manera casi violenta hasta ahí

— ¿Qué diablos... (puf, puf) ¿por qué (buf) corrimos tan... tanto? —

— (puf, puf) es... es algo impor (uf...) importante —

— ¿y para eso era necesario escondernos? puf... —

— per... perdón, no quería que las demás se enteraran, se trata de... de eso —

Lupe la mira un segundo antes de entender a qué se refiere, y de pronto la asalta la duda,

— ¿acaso va a... no puede ser... — piensa la Santiago-Loud — ...pero ese día las miró con tanto deseo, ¿y por qué ella? Pierrette y Joanne eran las que estaban desnudas, las vio a ellas, ¿querrá ayuda? —

todas estas preguntas pasan por la mente de Lupe a mil kilómetros por segundo antes de que la mano de Lavinia en su hombro la haga saltar

— yo... yo q-quería preguntarte... l-la mujer de ayer... la de p-pelo ne-negro... —

— ¿la tía Lucy? ¿qué pasa con ella? —

— yo es-estoy... ¡me gusta!... — Lavinia lo dice finalmente con un grito — ...estoy enamorada de ella, yo... ya no sé qué hacer, desde que la conocí estoy pensando en ella, apenas la he visto tres o cuatro veces, pero cada vez ha sido un golpe en el corazón, n-no sé qué tiene que... —

— espera un momento De la Mothe, espera-solo-un-maldito-momento, ¿estás enamorada de mi tía Lucy? —

Lupe esta entre aliviada y contrariada; ok, ella no era el objetivo, eso está bien, hubiera sido muy difícil rechazar a su amiga; pero ¿la tía Lucy?

— ¿es la de pelo negro que se viste como modelo de pin-up, no? la que anda como fantasma por las librerías y te acaricia el alma con su voz, la que te fulmina con esos ojos azules casi violetas, la que camina como si flotara mientras... —

Lavinia se pierde en esa descripción hasta que Lupe la frena

—te creo chica, te creo... aunque me parece difícil de... no, pensándolo bien no es tan difícil; mi tía parece ser un diablo muy seductor, aunque yo pensaba que solo aplicaba con los hombres y... ¿pero, desde cuando es esto? ¿Dónde la conociste? —

—fue a principios del año escolar, en una librería, yo estaba... —

y Lavinia le contará a su amiga la historia de su primer encuentro y otros detalles hasta el día anterior

— ... estaba tan emocionada... pe-pero ahora que sé que es tu tía... ¡dios, qué vergüenza! seguro piensas que estoy loca... —

Lavinia intenta escapar, pero la firme mano de Lupe la detiene

— ¡no!... espera Lavinia... — la chica se detiene y mira a su amiga, es la primera vez que la escucha llamarla por ese nombre y eso la desconcierta —... esto no es un capricho de niña rica ¿verdad?, realmente estás enamorada de ella; digo, te gustan la mujeres, me quedó claro ese día en tu casa, pero jamás pensé que estarías enamorada de ella... mira, la tía Lucy es... como decirlo, rara... yo no la conozco muy bien, pero... —

— ¿está casada con tu tío el que vino ayer, o no?... s-se ven lindos juntos, ha-hacen una muy buena pareja y... y... —

los ojos de Lavinia comienzan a humedecerse, ella no quiere llorar, eso no estaba en el plan, pero los nervios y la verdad le pueden demasiado

— ¿ellos? ¡casados? ¡No! ¿qué dices? Lincoln y Lucy no son pareja, — miente la chica **(2)** — ...e-ellos son hermanos, también la otra rubia que estaba en el auto, los tres son hermanos de mi madre —

la cara de Lavinia se ilumina de pronto, aún hay esperanza para ella

— ¿d-de verdad? e-entonces... pero de todas formas... p-por favor perdóname, sólo quería saber quién es ella, de verdad me gusta y aunque sea una mujer mayor yo... yo quisiera conocerla, s-solo hablar un poco con ella, no voy a molestarla, te lo juro, solo... —

— tranquila De la Mothe, tranquila, hablaré con ella, no te prometo nada, pero posiblemente acceda a que se conozcan, ella es algo rara, pero no es mala persona... —

Lupe sonríe para tranquilizar a su amiga, pero no está muy segura de cómo reaccionará Lucy a esto, todavía no la conoce lo suficientemente bien, aunque después de lo del día anterior... Lavinia está mucho más tranquila después de lo que su amiga le ha dicho; entonces se disculpa de nuevo y le da las gracias a Lupe por la plática, y luego de una plática tonta sobre esconderse de las demás y una petición por parte de Lavinia de no decir nada, a lo cual Lupe accede, ambas salen del salón; la chica De la Mothe va ligera y sonriente, y detrás de ella va la Santiago-Loud con una duda en la mente. Cuando las otras chicas las miran llegar al salón, se dan cuenta de que pasó algo importante entre ellas, pero Lavinia apenas las saluda al pasar de tan contenta y Lupe tiene una cara de duda que las pone un poco en guardia, Candace se acerca a Lupe con la intención de sacarle algo, pero Lupe solo le dice que es algo muy privado de Lavinia y solo ella sabrá si les dice, y desde ese momento, todas saben que posiblemente no se enteren.

A la hora de la salida, de nuevo el clásico negro está parado frente a la puerta de la escuela, pero para desilusión de sus amigas, no hay príncipe blanco sino reina negra; Lucy, vestida de nuevo como una chica pin up, está sentada sobre el cofre, las piernas colgando y descalza, mira su celular con desgano mientras bebe una soda, sus tenis están justo debajo de sus pies y los balancea como si de una niña se tratase; al levantar la vista, sonríe ampliamente cuando mira salir a su sobrina, entonces salta para ponerse los zapatos y trota de una manera muy "coqueta" hacia ella; al llegar, la abraza mientras la saluda

— ¡hola Lups!, Link me prestó el auto para venir por ti; vamos, recuerda que tenemos algo pendiente —

Lupe se despide de sus amigas, mientras Lucy las estudia velozmente, su mirada se detiene de pronto en una de ellas y le hace un guiño, Lavinia se congela cuando se da cuenta de que es a ella a quien va dirigida esa señal; Lucy le hace una seña con la cabeza para que se acerque mientras mete la mano al bolsillo del pantalón, Lavinia lo hace tímidamente y la pelinegra le da un papelito doblado por la mitad junto con un dulce, le sonríe, guiñándole el ojo de nuevo y se va, jalando a su sobrina, quien apenas entiende que ha pasado.

Las demás chicas ríen bajito mientras miran a Lavinia, quien está totalmente azorada y brillante de tan roja que se ha puesto; después de un momento, se despiden de ella sin que apenas se dé cuenta y después, Lavinia se queda sola, parada en el medio de la vereda de cemento y mirando su mano; el dulce en cuestión es un pequeño chocolate envinado, al parecer muy fino, y en el papelito, con letra muy elegante en tinta roja, está escrito "Entre diablos nos reconocemos. L. L." y un número telefónico debajo, la chica se echa el dulce a la boca y se echa a andar con una sonrisa enorme en la cara, es tan dulce... el día de pronto se ha vuelto muy hermoso.

En el auto, Lupe le pregunta a su tía

— ¿qué diablos pasó? ¿cómo...? —

— así, justamente; entre diablos nos reconocemos, y esa niña tiene mucho de diablo en ella, yo solo voy a ayudarle a controlarlo —

—... le gustas ¿sabes?, m-me lo dijo en la mañana —

— te creo; ella no dijo nada, pero no hacía falta, su mirada lo gritaba... —

y mientras Lupe va con su tía, Lavinia camina apenas tocando el suelo, esto es un sueño, ese avance fue algo inesperado, es genial pero... ¿cómo es que se dio cuenta? ¿acaso ella es tan transparente?; una nubecilla gris la cubre de pronto y ya no la abandonará, la felicidad se fue, ahuyentada por la duda; la tarde será solamente un rumiar la misma pregunta sin encontrarle explicación porque nadie sabía nada acerca de su enamoramiento hasta esa mañana, cuando se lo dijo a Lupe, Lavinia empieza a creer que si hay quien pueda leer las mentes, sobre todo alguien con esa mirada, todavía no se le olvida como esos ojos azules la leyeron, la miraron hasta el fondo, como si fuera un libro cuyos secretos fueran revelados al fin a los ojos de la elegida... una sonrisita se asoma en los labios de la chica y después una carcajada abierta se escucha en su habitación, cuanto drama; Lavinia se hace la nota mental de llamarla y si se puede, hacer una cita, con todas las precauciones por supuesto.

.

.

.

.

**1-Amor por los funerales, las tumbas, los cementerios y cosas así.**

**2-para mayores informes sobre esto, leer "el cómo y el por qué" otro fanfic de mi autoría.**

.

.

.

.

aquí está el nuevo capítulo de esta historia.

Gracias por seguir leyéndome

Por favor comenten, sus comentarios me nutren.

¡POR PIEDAD, COMENTEN!


	4. De la duda a la zozobra

El lunes parecería un día normal para todas, a excepción de la gran sonrisa y las ojeras en la cara de Lupe, y las ojeras en la de Lavinia, las otras chicas no entendían cómo es que podían verse tan distintas si se suponía que el fin de semana fue bueno para ambas.

Lavinia pasó días de dudas mientras se daba valor para llamar a Lucy, los nervios la hacían dudar pensando en el desaire, pero por otra parte, sabía que Lupe era su amiga y no le mentiría, así que ese rayito de esperanza es lo que la hizo seguir adelante; día tras día estuvo haciendo listas de pros y contras acerca de la llamada a su hasta entonces amor platónico, y al fin, luego de mucho pensarlo, decidió que era mejor intentarlo y morirse de algo; después de analizar minuciosamente sus listas y decantarse por hablarle (era claro que lo haría, simplemente necesitaba un pretexto formal) se va contenta a la escuela, pensando en contarle a Lupe su decisión, pero para su desilusión, la chica Santiago no ha ido a la escuela, lo cual es extraño, ella no suele faltar y sabe que su madre no la dejaría, así que le pregunta a las demás para encontrarse con la misma interrogante, incluso le han mandado mensajes y no hay respuesta, Lavinia decide que la noticia puede esperar, al igual que la llamada, uno o dos días no harán diferencia. Saliendo de la escuela, las chicas quieren ir a casa de Lupe para ver qué pasó con ella, pero Lavinia no está muy segura, pensando en que, si no les ha contestado los mensajes ni las llamadas, posiblemente algo delicado pase en su casa y ella no pueda contestar; las demás lo piensan y concuerdan con ella, lo mejor es esperar a que ella misma se comunique, y así cada quien se retira a sus respectivas casas.

En la casa De la Mothe, Lavinia es esperada impacientemente por su madre para que la acompañe al hospital que la Universidad de Michigan tiene en el pueblo y que es el mejor de ahí, La señora Cecilia no está enferma, solo le toca una revisión de rutina, ella se cuida mucho porque tiene miedo de que se le desarrolle algún tumor, como el que mató a su madre y a su tía, ambas sufrieron mucho y ella pasó días terribles cuidándolas; le quedó un gran trauma por ello y no quiere que se repita de ninguna manera; de modo que en cuanto su hija llega, la apura para que se cambie el uniforme y una vez lista, ambas suben al auto y el chofer enfila rumbo hacia el hospital.

Al llegar allá, la chica nota que en hay una gran cantidad de autos por el lado de emergencias, y no es que ella sepa cuántos suele haber, pero le parece extraño; ya adentro, acompaña a su madre hasta el ala de oncología, donde le harán los estudios, y mientras llega la hora de que pase, Lavinia está metida en el celular, esperando alguna noticia, pero sus amigas siguen sin saber nada; en cuanto su madre entre con el médico, todo será aburrirse ya que los exámenes son exhaustivos y duran mucho tiempo, por lo que la chica saca un libro de su bolso y se pierde un buen rato leyendo; pasará una media hora ahí, hasta que empieza a sentir hambre, se acuerda de que su madre no la dejó comer nada al llegar y ya tiene rato que ha almorzado en la escuela, por lo que se va a buscar la cafetería del hospital.

Caminando y preguntando llega al lugar, amplio e iluminado, con una vista a un jardín y con mesitas para los clientes; después de estudiar un poco las opciones, Lavinia se compra un emparedado y luego va a sentarse en una de las mesitas para comer; al dar la primer mordida, recuerda que estaba leyendo y saca de nuevo su libro, pero apenas se ha metido en el texto, una lenta sombra y un perfume delicado y que recuerda de alguna parte, la hacen levantar la vista buscando la procedencia, y al encontrarla, su corazón da un vuelco; ahí está ella, vestida con el eterno negro, pero algo está mal: su andar es lento y su figura se ve cansada, la jovencita tiene el impulso de ir a saludar y tal vez preguntarle por su amiga, la deja llegar al mostrador, y la mira comprar algunos vasos de café y otras cosas, y al regresar, cuando la mujer pasa a su lado sin siquiera darse cuenta de su presencia, toda intención de hablarle desaparece; Lavinia está espantada por lo que mira: Lucy Loud está sumamente pálida, tiene unas ojeras enormes y la mirada apagada y perdida, se nota que ha estado llorando mucho, y cuando, al pasar a su lado, un hondo y doloroso suspiro se le escapa, Lavinia siente un dolor en el pecho, no entiende cómo alguien puede cambiar tanto en tan poco tiempo, no tiene idea de que es lo que la ha hecho sufrir de tal forma que la ha reducido al estado de un zombie, la sigue con la mirada hasta que sale de ahí, pero su curiosidad juvenil es más fuerte que su prudencia, así que empaca de nuevo el emparedado y decide seguirla.

Lucy se desliza como un fantasma por los pasillos del lugar, sus pasos no se escuchan entre la cháchara de las enfermeras y el demás ruido de enfermos y médicos, Lavinia la sigue a prudente distancia, pero procura no perderla de vista, aunque es algo difícil, porque tiene que esconderse o disimular lo que hace ante la mirada del personal del lugar; hasta cierto punto la persecución ha sido efectiva, solo que al dar la vuelta en un pasillo, Lucy pareciera haberse esfumado; Lavinia la busca de ida y vuelta, pasando por varias puertas sin atreverse a asomar la cara por ninguna; cuando está a punto de rendirse, escucha una voz levantarse y el llanto que lo sigue, viene de una puerta que da a otro largo pasillo, el que lleva a terapia intensiva; la jovencita camina algo agachada y de puntitas no queriendo ser notada, y al asomarse a una sala, mira a Lucy y a otra media docena de mujeres llorando, también está una pareja mayor en las mismas circunstancias; ella se pregunta qué es lo que está pasando ahí, no conoce a nadie más que a la mujer de negro, pero los rasgos comunes de los rostros le permiten imaginarse que son familiares, posiblemente esto es lo que no dejó que Lupe fuera a la escuela ese día.

Lavinia mira a Lucy, sentada en uno de los sillones de la sala de espera y teniendo acostada en su regazo a otra mujer que gime y solloza, por un momento se siente envidiosa, pero luego recapacita, lo que sea que está pasando debe de ser muy grave y se siente culpable de lo que pensó antes y también de estar ahí, es una invasora en ese espacio de dolor familiar; entonces la chica se va tan rápido como puede, y una vez fuera de esa área, lentamente se dirige de regreso al ala de oncología del hospital, donde su madre sigue siendo “estudiada”; ella llega a la sala de espera y se sienta de nuevo, solo que ahora el libro ha perdido su interés y el sándwich ya no se ve apetitoso; solo le queda estar ahí, con la duda y el dolor de no saber lo que pasó y sin poder hacer nada.

El resto de la tarde, el mundo pasará como en una proyección extraña y ajena para Lavinia, la imagen de lo que vio en esa sala del hospital no se va de su mente y la tortura; todo el viaje de regreso a casa es en silencio por parte de ambas mujeres, la madre revisando su celular por si hay algún chisme que se haya perdido mientras estaba en su revisión médica y Lavinia viendo por la ventanilla del auto sin realmente mirar nada, incluso alguna lágrima se escapará de sus ojos, la cual limpia rápidamente, ya que no quiere que su madre la interrogue.

Al llegar a su casa, la jovencita trata de escapar a su habitación, pero la madre la detiene

— Lavinia, ven un momento por favor —

— s-sí mamá... —

— te noto algo rara ¿pasó algo?... si te metiste en algún problema en la escuela... —

— no, no... es que... me enteré de que una de mis amigas tiene a un familiar muy enfermo, l-la vi en el hospital; mientras estabas en el consultorio me dio hambre y f-fui a la cafetería a comprar algo para comer, ahí estaba cuando me la encontré; me dijo que un... un tío suyo estaba muy grave y que iban a operarlo, no pensé que me afectaría, pero la verdad, no he dejado de pensar en eso, mi amiga se veía muy triste —

— ¡que calamidad!, ¿Qué podemos hacer para demostrarles nuestro aprecio y apoyo?... qué te parece si les enviamos un arreglo floral al hospital, ¿eh? es algo que demuestra buen gusto y delicadeza, y los De la Mothe no podemos permanecer indiferentes a las desgracias de nuestros iguales en la sociedad; dime el nombre de tu amiga para... espera, déjame escogerlo primero... este no, es demasiado vulgar, hmm... ¿Qué tal quedaría este?... ¿o este otro?—

mientras su madre divaga escogiendo el arreglo de flores, Lavinia piensa desesperadamente, no sabe exactamente lo que ha pasado en la familia de Lupe y por ningún motivo quiere molestarlos, pero ya que le ha dicho esto a su madre necesita inventar algo y rápido, entonces toma su celular de inmediato y le escribe a Candace, pidiéndole ayuda con esta emergencia; solo le mencionará el asunto del arreglo y que necesita que la cubran, la chica Pinkerman le da una instrucción sencilla, solo hay que decirle a su madre que el arreglo va dirigido al señor David Risso, en el mismo hospital, Candace le explica que es tío suyo, primo de su madre y trabaja en la administración, que ella le avisará la llegada del arreglo y que después ella recibirá un mensaje para redirigirlo y entregarlo a quien sea dentro del nosocomio; Lavinia agradece y mira a su madre justo cuando aquella levanta la cara con un aire satisfecho

— tengo el arreglo perfecto, ni muy escandaloso ni muy discreto, es algo caro, pero no podemos escatimar en gastos, ¿verdad?; dame los datos del paciente, ¿porque los sabes, no?... ¿David Risso?, no me suena el nombre, en fin... ok, el envío será al hospital de la Universidad de Michigan en Royal Woods... yyyy listo, muy bien hija, ya puedes retirarte —

la chica asiente y se va, y un momento después ya está en las escaleras, subiendo despacio; el arreglo va camino al hospital y su madre estará tranquila, al menos por el momento; Lavinia entra a su habitación y se deja caer en la cama, sigue pensando en Lucy, la pena que la embargaba y sus lágrimas cayendo lentamente.

Lavinia estará acostada toda la tarde y cuando empieza a obscurecer la llaman a cenar, ella baja desganada y se sienta, la madre se ha dado cuenta de esto, pero como sabe o más bien, cree saber la causa, no se molesta en decirle algo, esta cena será diferente a otras porque el padre está con ellas; generalmente el señor De la Mothe llega ya entrada la noche, y apenas a tomar algo rápido y tal vez a trabajar en su estudio; luego a discutir con la señora otro rato y después a dormir, o al menos eso es lo que Lavinia sabe; el caso es que, ahora, desde que llega, solo se sienta y fuma, tomando whiskey solo mientras farfulla en voz baja; al parecer quiere decir algo, pero como posiblemente sea información a nivel chisme, no la soltará hasta que alguien le pregunte; a la chica no podría importarle menos lo que su padre tenga que decir, de modo que lo ignora, pero la señora Cecilia lo mira molesta mientras intenta comer, entonces levanta la vista de su plato y le pregunta en un tono algo sarcástico

— ¿qué es lo que te molesta, Michael, querido? —

— perdona querida Cecilia, es que hoy pudimos haber tenido un muy buen contrato, pero se nos fue de las manos por una nadería, ¿recuerdas al chico Aguilar? el latino que está a medio sueldo en el despacho... —

la señora De la Mothe asiente más por compromiso que por otra cosa, no recuerda ni siquiera si alguna vez escuchó hablar de ese o algún otro empleado de su marido

—... a veces se busca el trabajo en la estación de policía para completar el dinero que necesita para terminar la universidad; pues la cosa es que el chico nos había traído una primicia, ¡un caso de violación y asesinato tremendo!... — la señora le hace una seña de que la niña está presente y que hay que evitar ciertas palabras, el padre asiente y continúa —... ejem, ejem... claro, claro... pues, el caso es que el chico hizo bien en llamarme, yo no hubiera atendido la llamada si no hubiera visto que el nombre Loud estaba involucrado, pero para cuando llegué, me topé con la hija de Pingrey saliendo, ¿te das cuenta?, ¡los Pingrey de nuevo!, ese maldito viejo ha entrenado a su hija demasiado bien... iba a regañar a Aguilar, pero me dijo que intentó quedarse con el caso por todos los medios, incluso intentó sobornar a un policía para poder entrar, solo que simplemente no hubo forma; al parecer los Pingrey son los abogados de la familia y no soltaron nada, al menos tengo una copia del expediente que Aguilar pudo sacarle al policía, lo leeré en la noche para ver de qué se trata; lo peor es que creo que van a sobreseer el asunto, aunque no sé por qué, el juez encargado del caso puso una orden de restricción tan fuerte, que si hablo de esto fuera de aquí, podrían hasta quitarme la licencia para ejercer, tal vez sea mejor que me deshaga de esos papeles, esos Pingrey tienen amigos poderosos y el viejo es demasiado vengativo; afortunadamente, Aguilar se congració consiguiendo al menos diez casos menores ahí mismo, ese muchacho será un buen abogado cuando se reciba y no voy a soltarlo —

Lavinia ha seguido la plática sin mucho interés hasta que escuchó el nombre Loud, en ese punto su corazón se aceleró, en ese momento recordó haber visto a Lucy Loud en el hospital y a otras mujeres que supone de la familia... ¿a quien mataron? ¿a quién violaron?; de inmediato su imaginación vuela y recuerda que su amiga no fue a la escuela; el miedo la hace pedir permiso para levantarse con un hilo de voz y su madre, que sabe que está algo desganada, se lo da sin apenas mirarla, ella está interesada en otras cosas ya que, después de lo que su marido le dijo, tiene que buscar en la extensa red de chismes de las señoras de sociedad para ver si puede averiguar algo; mientras, Lavinia sube a su habitación, va pensando en mil cosas tétricas sobre la familia de su amiga... un momento, su padre dijo que tenía una copia del expediente, de inmediato se hace a la tarea de tratar de verlo, de leer que ha pasado, pero, ¿dónde estará?... seguramente en el único lugar donde su padre tiene todas las cosas de su trabajo, su templo y “sancta sanctorum” en esta casa, su despacho.

Lavinia tiene estrictamente prohibido entrar ahí, esa oficina donde su padre se encierra en las noches y a veces todo el fin de semana y donde absolutamente nadie puede molestarlo, a menos claro de que se trate de algo muy importante, el único lugar a donde su esposa no se atreve a seguirlo, y que representa el castillo donde Michael De la Mothe se hace fuerte; pero Lavinia Cecilia De la Mothe decide que ya es tiempo de dejar de temerle a su padre, quiere saber... no, necesita saber qué ha pasado con la familia Loud para poder ayudar de alguna forma a Lupe y a Lucy, entonces toma la decisión de entrar a esa oficina y leer esos papeles... y que sea lo que dios quiera.

Y allá va la chica, escaleras abajo, agachada y en puntas de pie; el ruido de fondo que hacen sus padres quienes ahora “platican” (en realidad es más una discusión) le sirve como colchón para no ser notada, cruza rápidamente el pasillo que la separa de la sala y recorre el otro tramo del pasaje que la lleva hacia el despacho de su padre, se para en el vano de la puerta y después de echar un vistazo para asegurarse de que nadie la vea, entra rápidamente; una vez ahí, lo recorre rápidamente con la vista, su padre es muy ordenado con sus cosas, así que si no está en su portafolios, debe de estar ya en el escritorio; se acerca para comprobar que, en efecto, el portafolios está abierto y vacío y hay un altero de folders perfectamente alineados a un lado del mismo, ella se acerca y comienza a abrirlos de prisa, lee los títulos cuando los hay o alguna parte del texto, esperando a ver el apellido Loud en alguno; al encontrarlo, de inmediato comienza a hojearlo, leyendo lo más rápido que puede, el corazón se le sale por la boca por el miedo que tiene a que su padre la encuentre aquí, solo que el ansia de poder enterarse de algo es más fuerte, y mientras va leyendo lo que esos papeles dicen se va horrorizando, intento de violación sobre la menor de edad María Guadalupe “N” por parte de... su tío... e intento de asesinato del mismo por parte de la señora Loraine Santiago-Loud... no es posible.

Lavinia apenas puede creerlo, el hombre de pelo blanco... Lupe... la señora Loud... ¡por dios!, la chica está apunto de soltar el llanto cuando escucha que alguien viene, ¡su padre!, ella se había olvidado de él por la impresión que se llevó leyendo esos papeles, ¿Qué va a hacer? ¿cómo escapar?, los pasos siguen de largo y ella se acerca a la puerta, se asoma apenas para ver la espalda del mayordomo llegando al final del pasillo y desapareciendo en las escaleras que van al sótano; Lavinia de inmediato sale del despacho y corre desbocada sin importarle si sus padres la ven o no, sube las escaleras a grandes trancos hasta llegar a su cuarto, cierra la puerta echándole seguro y después se mete a la cama, donde, una vez a salvo, el llanto le viene de inmediato y pareciera no terminar, después de un rato, siente su celular vibrar y lo mira sin muchas ganas, es un mensaje etiquetado como del hospital, la chica lo abre y lee una notificación sobre un arreglo floral que necesita ser entregado, pero no tiene destinatario, Lavinia solo escribe: “Familia Loud. Atte. Familia de la Mothe” como respuesta y apaga el aparato, después se abandona de nuevo al llanto y a la desesperación de no saber qué hacer...

La mañana siguiente no será nada agradable para Lavinia, tiene un enorme dolor de cabeza y la garganta le duele; después de un momento de duda, le manda un mensaje a su madre diciéndole que se siente mal, y de inmediato la señora Cecilia llega armando revuelo

— veamos, ¿de verdad te sientes mal? ayer estabas perfectamente bien, por esto es que no quería que estuvieras en una escuela, todos esos malos ejemplos... Lavinia, si esto es un truco para faltar a clase te juro que... — la madre se ha sentado en la cama, destapando a su hija de medio cuerpo hacia arriba y le pone la mano en el cuello y la frente alternativamente —... no, creo que si tienes temperatura... ¡Perkins! ¡Perkins!... —

el mayordomo se para en la entrada del cuarto de Lavinia — diga usted señora —

— por favor llame a l Dr. Endicott, la señorita está enferma —

el mayordomo se va y la señora tapa de nuevo a Lavinia dejándole la cara libre

— hay hija, seguro esto pasó por llevarte al hospital, se supone que son lugares limpios y mira lo que viene a pasar, solo espero que no sea muy grave, tengo algunas citas en la tarde —

Lavinia ya está acostumbrada ser tratada como una mascota o un objeto más de la casa, por lo que no dice nada, su madre se levanta de inmediato y sale de su habitación, la chica vuelve a dormir hasta que, una hora después, tocan a su puerta; ella da permiso con voz ronca y de inmediato entran su madre y el médico, el examen no tardará demasiado: los ojos, la garganta, los oídos, todo revisado con frialdad profesional; el diagnóstico: garganta irritada y posible infección de la misma más adelante, nada grave, pero el doctor recomienda descanso prolongado y una dieta libre de grasas e irritantes, abundantes líquidos y frutas y verduras; una vez hecha una receta donde por supuesto hay medicamentos, el Dr. Endicott se marcha y Lavinia de nuevo queda sola en su habitación; de inmediato toma su celular para avisarles a sus amigas sobre su enfermedad y preguntar si alguien sabe algo de Lupe, todas la saludan y le desean mejora, pero siguen sin saber nada de la chica Santiago-Loud, Lavinia se resigna a esperar que lo que leyó sea una mentira, una pesadilla horrible de la que pueda despertar, y de nuevo se pierde en un sueño intranquilo, donde todo es tristeza y añoranza de una sonrisa y unos ojos azules casi violetas.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**nota:**

**-Si quieren saber qué pasó con Lupe y su familia, pueden leerlo en mi otro fanfic “El cómo y el por qué”**

Aquí está el nuevo capítulo de esta historia, todo se complica horriblemente y ya veremos que sucede.

muchas gracias por seguir leyendo este fanfic

por favor comenten, sus comentarios me nutren

COMENTEN POR PIEDAAAAD!!!!!


End file.
